Conventionally, there has been proposed a method for bonding a pair of substrates constituting a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel by irradiating a seal made of a photosetting resin material with light. For example, a prior art (for example, see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-107488) discloses a configuration, in which the seal is cured by irradiating the seal with the light through a slit provided in a black matrix formed in a non-display region.
On the other hand, recently, the display panel such as the liquid crystal panel is used in various applications such as a panel (instrument panel) on which meters of a vehicle are displayed. A display panel (or a display region) having a variant external shape different from a rectangular shape is proposed with diversification of the applications. Examples of the display panel having the variant external shape include a display panel having at least one arc corner in four corners and a display panel having a trapezoidal shape, an elliptical shape, a circular shape, or a polygonal shape as a whole.
In a case where the display panel is placed in a high-temperature, high-humidity atmosphere, there is a risk that moisture in the atmosphere infiltrates a liquid crystal layer beyond the seal. When the infiltrated moisture reaches a display region, the moisture causes a stain (blur), and display quality is degraded. At this point, in the display panel in which the photosetting seal is used, because the slit (opening) is required to pass the light during the curing of the seal, the slit constitutes a moisture infiltration route, and there is a risk of degrading the display quality. Particularly, in the display panel having the variant external shape, because a variant portion has a complicated shape, the moisture easily infiltrates the display panel.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to provide a display panel that can prevent the moisture from infiltrating the display panel from the outside in the display panel having the variant external shape.